Alone
by Drahsid
Summary: Link and Ilia find themselves in an action packed adventure, surviving the creatures of the twilight, as the last living humans. Can they survive with just their intelligence at hand? Read to find out! Emphasis on action adventure with some amount of romance developing along the way.
1. Chapter 1, the Horde

So, here I am; with Ilia, as the last two Human in Hyrule.  
I guess I wouldn't choose anyone else, to be stuck with, in a rather apocoliptic Hyrule.  
So, what happened to Hyrule, you may ask.  
Well, that's a long story. Come on, closer. … GOD DAMN IT GET CLOSER OR STOP WASTING MY TIME!

Okay, so…

* * *

It was a normal day, in the small town Ordon. I'd just started getting lectured about keeping my horse, Epona, safer, by my life-long friend, Ilia. I know it was only because she cared and didn't want me or Epona to kill ourselves, but sometimes she's just too serious, y'know.

"Alright, alright, calm down Ilia." I gesturing my hands downwards.  
Ilia grunted and crossed her arms.  
I sighed.  
"Well, let's fix her up, before arguing and wasting time?" I asked her, smirking lightly. The truth was, I thought she adorable when she's mad.  
We began to fix the injuries I accidentally inflicted on Epona.  
Then, it started getting dark and gloomy. "What? Night, already?! I like just woke up!" I exclaimed, dumbfounded. Ilia looked up into the sky "No, It cant be night… -" She replied being interrupted by the sounds of multiple hoofs slamming against the floor.  
Both me and Ilia looked in the direction of the sounds, to see a horde of monsters charging towards 's eyes widened, she had frozen in place. I roughly shoved her out of the way, and ran in the same direction I pushed her. They stopped, and slowly walked towards us. I pulled out the wooden sword that I'd received earlier, they paused and laughed. I found myself swinging it shortly after, of course I had to miss and hit Ilia. She yelped, and fell to the floor muttering something, probably curse words.  
When I focused back on the horde, it was to late to react to, they jumped on me and started beating me with wooden clubs.

Every thing was very dark. I felt cold, pain was repeditively striking me.  
I heard a horse- my horse, Epona! I heard shreiks of pain and something that sounded like a stampede. Were they running? My vision started return ing to me quickly, I saw a… red puddle? Wait, blood?!  
I quickly, recklessly got back up.  
I saw Ilia running towards me. I instantly fell into her arms.  
"Link! YOU DAMNNED IDIOT! … Are you okay..." …  
It took a few moments for me to say "sure."  
I slowly stood myself up. "What about you? I hit you by accident..." I sorrowfully asked.  
"I'm fi-" There was a big 'clunk.'  
One of the came back and hit her. I, being a amazing genius, attacked it, ignoring her body, which had fallen face first into the spring. After brutally murdering the beast, I picked her up and noticed I could've drowned her. muttering a few curse words I put her on Epona and rode too my tree house. After placing her on my bed, carefully, I decided to examine her injuries. I looked at where I'd hit her with thew wooden sword, I saw a gash with blood pouring out. I wrapped it up with some cloth, then looked at her head. There was a big bump. I had no clue what I It was, so I ignored it.

I was looking outside of my window when I noticed that the horde they encountered was kidnapping children.  
I gasped and went to unseath my wooden sword, then I noticed, I lost it.

I was about to punch the wall, when a small, soft hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Ilia smiling lightly. "Is everything, everyone okay? I saw they went towards town…"  
I sighed and shook my head.  
She frowned.  
"Well… THEN DO SOMETHING!" she scolded. I smiled, and replied "So patching you up isn't something?" I smirked at her, challenging her.  
She just slapped me and scolded me about how this wasn't a time to fool around, she practically threw me out the window afterwards. 'Looks like I'll be doing this barefist.' I's thought.

* * *

Alright, that was a lot, and a decent start, if you ask me. But I wrote this first part on a phone, so, the upcoming chapters should be bigger, with better grammar, and more descriptive text.  
Favorite, follow, review, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2, Wake up!

As I watched Link fall out the window I ccouldn't help but giggling at his supprise.  
"Hey, Link! Don't get hurt out there!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry, I will!" He replied.  
I crossed my arms in anger. He smirked at that. 'Why does he always smirk when I get mad?! '

'So, it's been a while, he'd better get back soon...  
…

…I'm getting scared… some of them are getting rather close to the tree house...'

I soon hear the stampede-like sound, I look out the window that I threw link out of, and see them leaving. 'They must be done then?'

After a short while I go to look for Link. When I walked into Ordon, I fell too my knees.  
Fire, corpses, rubble, they destroyed the town I'd grown up in. I searched around for Link. Nowhere. I decided to go to the ranch, he must've been there.  
I was right.  
He was sleeping in the hay.  
I instantly kicked him in the face, without thought or hesitation. He leaped up. "What was that for?!" I couldn't say anything.  
After muttering a few non understandable sentences to try and explain what he slept through, I could just point in the direction of Ordon. I clenched my fists at Link "Why… did you sleep through it… YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THEM!" My voice was cracking, I was taking deep breaths, I was mad.  
Link just let out a 'Uh…'  
Not that I was showing it, but I was more sad and confused rather than mad.  
All I could do was cry.  
I had turned around so he couldn't see me.  
After a while I looked back, he was gone.  
'Had he left me?' Was all I could think. I couldn't believe my best friend would do that. A few moments later, It looked like I was wrong to doubt him. Most of the Ordon adults were standing in front of me. Link shot me a smile… I still punched him.  
I then whispered in his ear 'If you every do something like that agaw, Link…'  
He of course had to smirk, and make it seem like a joke.

The releif didn't last long, Link said he was going to save the kidnapped children. This worried me, he's not the brightest,  
he might die, I'd rather let someone that knew what they were doing save the children. "No, Link! It's too dangerous!"  
He laughed at me.  
"Your cute when you worry." He replied to me.  
This caused me to lightly blush, but I shook it off.  
"Listen too me Link, what if something happens here? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY WERE TAKEN LINK!" I scolded him, crossing my arms. Though I knew he wouldn't care for my opinion, getting to him is an impossible feat. He smirked.  
"Stop smiling... Link, this is serious..."

I continued to argue with Link, thought it was like trying to pick a fight with a stone wall.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was lucky about that too, I saw a tall man marching to the barn, with an army of strange, scary creatures. I warned everyone. Not that it helped. Everyone was simply told to run.  
A I did so.  
As I'd look back I'd see someine getting killed by one of theesee beasts, which was my own downfall.  
I crashed into the tall red haired man. He looked at me and laughed. I threw a rock at his eye and resumed running. It worked.  
Tok bad I have little stamina when it comes to running. Though Link picked me up.

He got his way, he ran us to Hyrule feild.  
And he's going to look for the children and fibd a safe place. Though everything looks dead and barren. I wondered if its related to this chain of events…

-  
Yes, Ilia's POV.  
I'll alter between POVs after every chapter. I'm sure this chapter is rather tedious, due to it mainly being description of emotion.  
Link's POV will focus more on action, whereas Ilia's POV will focus on describing events, and how her & the characters (what she thinks) feel about events.  
Basically, Link = Battles Ilia = Story & character development.  
And yes, later on I'm planning to add mire main characters, I'm thinking in how to add Midna now. 


	3. Chapter 3, Her name is Midna

It looked like some sort of under world. Black spores flying around, very dark and gloomy, barren.  
Something was wrong.  
"Ilia…" I muttered as I put her down.  
She looked tired, as If she wanted to go too sleep, but was too scared to.  
I sat by her.  
Though We barely even ventured into this dark Hyrule field, I could tell being here made her sick. "Ilia, are you okay?" I asked her hesitantly, to break the silence.  
She looked at me and made a fake 'warm smile.'  
"Yeah…" she nodded back.  
I sighed.  
I hoped this was all a dream, well nightmare. It wasn't long before I heard a high-pitched giggle. I looked at Ilia, "What's so funny?"

She had fallen asleep.  
I couldn't help but smile at this, it was adorable.  
Then I noticed, she was sleeping, so who giggled?  
I stood up abd looked around. Not one soul, other than me and Ilia.  
I heard another giggle. Whoever it was, theg were trying to ve annoying, they succeeded. "Bah! Where the hell are you..." I'd grunted.  
A long while after the the one who was toying with me stopped, and with a giggle said "Alright, I'll show myself. " It was a female's voice, but what I saw happen supprised me. My shadow formed into a miniature being with orange hair, a mask, and strangely colored skin.  
"Hiya!" It said with a mischievous look on it's face. "I'm Midna." She continued. I was left with a moment of silence before Midna flew over to Ilia to examine her. "Hey! Leave her alone you monster!" I thought aloud. Midna flew over to me "Aw, 'monster' ? How am I a monster?" I paused for a moment, I hadn't meant to say that.  
Midna quick ly got a mischievous smirk. "Oh I see, shs's your girl friend! How cute!"  
"N-no, she's not…" I stammered.  
"Then why do you care? Am I that scary? " Midna replied.  
I sighed.  
She loved to argue. After a short moment, she giggled and said "What If I think your a monster?"  
I ignored her, thinking she'd go away. I was wrong.  
There was a flash on my hand, and the next thing I knew, pain shot through my whole body.

Everything seemed bigger…  
Midna laughed and jumped on me. "I'll call you Wolfy now!"  
I thought about it for a second.  
'What? "Wolfy?"'  
I quickly looked at my feet, I saw hairy paws. SHE TURNED ME INTO A WOLF?!  
I was mad. I growled, and jumped around trying to get her off so I could kill her.  
I paused to the sound of a familiar gasp.  
I looked in the direction of it, and saw Illia, frightened by the presense of a wolf, thinking I'm gone.  
I glanced at Midna, she had to change me back. She of course just giggled.  
Moments later I heard a scream, and felt something hit my face. I flew to the floor. Ilia kicked me.  
I wimpered and backed away.  
It took her a while before she noticed that I wasn't going to hurt her. "Oh, I'.m sorry Wolf…" she'd muttered.  
I had to tell her that I was transformed into a wolf…  
I'd loked around, and found a stick; I'd decided to write 'I'm Link' on the ground.  
When I walked up to her, she had a verry worried look on her face.  
I wrote on the ground, and lightly bit her sleave, and pulled her to the poorly wrote text.  
"I'M UINK" She read aloud. "Uink?" She repeated. Midna popped up and said "It says Link, silly."  
She looked at me.  
"Link? … WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A WOLF?" Of course she scolded me.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was to introduce Midna, making Link become a wolf was a bonus. Though he'll be back next chapter. Don't worry. That is also why it's shorter. Next chapter will be longer, though.


	4. Chapter 4, Terrible fate?

"How many times have I told you not to transform into a wolf while I'm sleeping?!" I scolded him.  
I knew I'd never told him that, I just can't help myself.  
I sighed as he whimpered and backed away.  
"Uh… …Who did this, Link?" I asked him.  
Though I planned to simply avoid the person.  
He growled and looked at Midna, who was sitting on him.  
"Oh how cute, you think I did it." She giggled.  
I could tell she loved getting on his nerves.  
"Uh… who did it then? How can we get him back… ?"  
Midna paused for a moment. Her eyes seemed to lighten up, as if she got an idea.  
"Well…" She looked at me smiling.  
"If you help me get an item called 'The Mirror of Twilight,' I might just help you.'  
She said "Might."  
What was she plotting? Will, I had no other choice.  
I kneeled down and looked at Link.  
Midna floated around his head.  
"I don't know why you want his old look back, though. He's much more… handsome now."  
I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, I decided to ignore her.  
"Alright, so where are we going, to get this mirror of twilight?"  
Midna floated off.  
Link ran after her.  
I ran after him.

We were in this place, which looked like the ruins of a castle.  
The black stuff that was floating everywhere was much more numerous here.  
I could hear screeches.  
This place was like a nightmare. Midna floated into the place.  
When we walked in we were instantly surrounded by numerous monsters.  
Link started to growl at them.  
I didn't know what to do.  
They started to attack us.  
I'm not good at defending myself.  
It only took about 15 seconds for me to end up blacking out on the floor. The last thing that happened before I was out, was I felt Link grab my hand with his mouth.

I woke up, back in the field. I everything was blurry. My head hurt, alot.  
There was also a piercing pain in my hand.  
I started to see normally.  
My hand had deep teeth marks in it.  
Link must've done that.  
I looked up, I saw Link growling at Midna.  
Midna was floating around mischievously giggling.  
I tried to stand up, but instantly fell over with a thud.  
Link looked over at me, then ququickly ran to me. I sat back up.  
I looked at Link, then Midna.  
"Wh-… y... …t… kuh…?" I tried to ask her if she tried to kill us.  
Talking took all my energy and breath.  
I felt dizzy.  
I got hit in the head too many times. I layed down, and instantly lost consciousness. I woke up early the next day.  
Link was curled around me, looking around. Had he tried protecting me the whole night, without sleeping? I'd noticed that I'd snuggled up into his fur, while I was sleeping. I heard him start to growl.  
I looked in the direction he was.  
I saw something, but it was too dark to make it out.  
After a few minutes I noticed it was just Midna floating around. Link was still growling though.  
The rest of the night was tedious.

When the sun rose, I decided to get up.  
Link had fallen asleep.

I pet his mangled fur.

He shreiked and jumped up.  
There was something on my hand.  
It was blood.  
I guess I should've been more careful.  
"Oh- sorry…"  
I paniced.  
He sat back down.

Midna popped up and jumped on Link.  
"Alright, ready for another try? Lets be more careful this time!" Midna said, excited. She really wanted to kill us, it seemed.

* * *

Midna's blackmailing them, yes.  
This is going to lead to them meeting Zelda, before getting to Zant and the mirror.

Sorry that it's another short one. The next I should be able to do much more with.

Welp, review it, favorite and follow if you like it, blah blah blah.


	5. Chapter 5, Push 'em down the stairs!

So here we were. Back at the ruins.  
"Let's be more stealthy this time." Midna said, some rolling her eyes.  
I growled Midna looked around and found a hidden entrance that was leading upwards.  
She flew over to it and said "Hey! Wolfy! Over here!"  
I tried to jump there by myself. I went head-first into the wall.  
I yelped. Midna sighed and face-palmed, Ilia lightly gasped.  
"Bah, I'm going to have to help you up… what a little baby; COME HERE PUPPY!" Midna teased.  
When I'd gotten up, I heard thump. I looked and saw Illia.  
She tried to jump up, but fell on her back.  
Midna sighed.  
"Another baby."  
She helped Illia up.  
As we entered, we were greeted with spiral stairs.  
We ventures up the stairs and were soon attacked by a horde of the twilight monsters. Midna floated around doing nothing while I fought. It was fairly simple as most I shoved downwards.  
I then heard Ilia scream.  
I looked in the direction and saw her tumbling down the stairs. A twilight creature was laughing. This must be carma?  
I instantly killed it and picked Illia up by the neck if her shirt.  
I put her on my back stealing Midna's spot.  
When I had finally gotten to the top, I had to cross a bridge which was infested with bird monsters that attacked me.  
I'd jump and bite them, head first to take them out quickly. Attest crossing the bridge we had more stairs. Great. After rense and repeat with the rather stupid twilight monsters, We made it to an empty room.  
I looked around and saw someone in a coat and hood.  
I growled.  
The figure turned around. It was human? "Ah, Midna, your back." It said, obviously female.  
"Oh, so you remembered my name? What an honour." Midna replied.  
"Is this the one you were looking for?" She asked.  
"Not exactly what I had in mind…" Midna replied.  
She kneeled down in front of me.  
I growled.  
"Looks like your friend is hurt…" She said referring to the now sleeping Ilia.  
After them cloaked female helped heal Ilia, and her & Mida talked for a while, she said "Alright, you the must go before were caught." We followed her orders.  
Ilia woke up a few minutes after words.  
When we got back out, we saw the tall man with green skin and red hair, and a man in a weird suit.  
"Ah, there they are. I hear you've been pushing the twilight monsters down stairs." The red haired man laughed."Zant, making him a wolf gave him a way of self defense, take it back. The strangely armoured man muttered "Fine…" A few moments later something happened,  
I felt my hind legs lift me up, all I saw was white for a moment. Then, I wasn't on all fours? I was taller? I had become human again. I instantly felt Ilia hug me.  
This made me feel very happy on the inside, for some reason. Moments later I a Midna and Zant arguing. I instantly popped in and asked Midna "D'aww, is that your boyfriend Midna?"  
This obviously ticked her off.  
I knew back at Gannon and Ilia. Gannon had her in a threatening positioa...

* * *

So, I decided to make a small twist. Next chapter will have a lot of stuff with Ilia and her emotions. Hope you give me a review!


	6. Chapter 6, Worthless?

He was holding my, by my neck.

I was frozen in fear.

"Last time, you threw a rock at my eye..." He muttered.

"Maybe I'd wanted to be your friend..." He laughed too himself.

"But that'd be too late; now." He threw me to the ground, knocking the air out of me.

He picked up a small boulder.

"Ever hear of... ...an eye for an eye?" He grinned.

I gasped in fear, making me lose all the breath I'd regained.

Link charged at him, but got a boulder to the face.

This earned a laugh out of Midna.

I slowly started to get up, moments later, I was stopped by a foot, shoving me back downwrds.

He wasn't going to let me go.

If he was going to kill me, why take so long?

I heard him laugh. "You have much fear..."

He looked at Link, and slowly stepped towards him.

"I see why this one can't stop following you."

He looked at me.

"Too bad, I'm going to kill you both, but make your deaths slow and painful."

I snickered.

Moments later there was a big "CLUNK."

Link had gotten back up, and hit him with a stick.

He seemed to be unconscious.

Ignoring Zant, Midna told us to run.

We ran.

Midna didn't follow us?

I looked back to see Midna and Zant having a normal conversation.

Weren't they enemies?

Whatever.

When we'd got back to the place that we'd last camped out, Link dropped to the floor.

"TIME TO SLEEP! YEAH!" He cheered.

He was so lazy.

I sat down and got into deep thought about things.

Something came across my mind.

I was no help, just a burden, a slowdown.

When I noticed this, I was instantly saddened.

I though deeply on the subject.

Not once was I help in this ordeal.

I should be helping as much as I could, not just standing around like a fool.

I jumped as I felt something touch me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked to see Link.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He paused for a moment.

"Uh- well... your sobbing? What's wrong?"

"Uh... ?"

I noticed tears sliding down my face.

"Oh~ its nothing... just... I'm fine."

I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded and walked back to where he'd been laying before, and sat down.

I thought more about the subject, and how this all had happened.

Something crossed my mind:

We left Epona behind.

Many things surged through my head; 'Was she okay,' 'She must be starving,' 'Could she be dead?'

I sighed and noticed the sun had dropped.

I thought the day away. Nice way to burn time?

I looked around and saw Link sleeping, while Midna had JUST returned.

I had an urge to ask her what took her so long, but hesitated.

I decided it was time that I do something helpful, I was to save Epona, if she was still there and/or alive.

I walked up to Link's sleeping body and took his wooden sword away from him, slowly.

I tip-toed away, and delved back towards Ordon.

The first thing that had happened when I leaved the field into the woods was I got bit in the shoulder by a plant.

It was a Deku BaBa, to be precise.

I swung the wooden sword at it aimlessly and hit it.

It was still up though.

It jumped to bite me but missed by an inch.

It hissed and it's breath practically blinded me.

I fell too the floor, coughing in other words.

That gave it a chance to bite my foot.

I had instantly grabbed the wooden sword and cut it in half when it did.

I looked at my foot, then shoulder.

Both were bleeding.

I needed to be more careful or I'd be fresh meat.

I mainly encountered Deku BaBas', the fights were basically the same, but getting easier every time I fought a new one.

I also encountered a few bats and spiders, which I mindlessly swung at each and took... ...Minimal damage.

By the time I saw the Ordon bridge, I was beat.

If I'd actually knew how to use a weapon, I'd've done much, much better.

Too bad I didn't.

I slowly crossed the bridge with caution.

When I got across it, I decided to visit the spring to quickly wash my wounds.

Washing my wounds stung, but It was for the best.

When I was done, I walked to Link's tree house.

Epona was still tied up there.

She looked thin.

I slowly walked her to the spring to wash her off, and give her something to drink.

Afterwords, I climbed on her and rode back out to Hyrule field.

The sun was rising.

Link could awaken and think I ditched him or something.

Fat chance.

He'll sleep in, like always.

Too my surprise though, when I got back, he was freaking out.

I decided to mess with him.

I tied Epona to a nearby tree, and walked behind Link.

I poked him in the back with his wooden sword.

He jumped, turned around, and slammed me in the face with his fist.

After a brief pause he'd noticed it was me.

"GAH! OH~ ILLIA... Sorry... ~!"

He'd hit me pretty hard.

I'd gotten a nose bleed.

I threw his sword down and got Epona.

I walked her over to the place we were camping out, and tied her to the closest thing I could find.

I sat down and crossed my arms.

I save the horse, and he punches me in the face and doesn't even say "thank-you?"

"Ulck, Men!" I muttered.

A few hours later, Link sat down by me.

"Uh... Sorry about... punching you..."

...

I didn't respond.

...

"So... can you tell me... how you got Epona?"

There wasn't much to tell.

I cut a few killer plants down and killed a few bats and spiders.

I got injured at that.

It wasn't a grand tale.

So, I lied and over exaggerated everything, and added fake elements, to make it seem more difficult.

When I finished lying- ahem, explaining, I looked at him.

I could obviously tell he knew I was lying.

I didn't care though.

"Well, thanks anyways." He smiled and walked away.

It took him long enough, to say "thanks."

The rest of the night was like the last... except I actually went to sleep this time, instead of saving a horse.

Midna sort-of just floated around all night.

Something was up with her, like something was on her mind.

* * *

Well, finally a longer one, right?

Approx 1,100 words.

Fanfare!

lolno.

Alright, well, I had decided to explore how Illia feels after doing nothing for the last chapter or two.

So she did something.

Simple.

Next I'll focus on Midna, which was hinted by my cliff-hanger.

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7, True Hero of Time?

Alright, I know it's not normal for me to add a AN at the start, but I'd like to tell you that I couldn't find a good, fresh way to make Midna have her first POV in this chapter, so I decided to make it Illia again.

I'd also like for you too tell me who's POV you prefer, which will persuade me to write with their POV more.

* * *

I was laying down with my eyes shut, about to fall asleep, but soon felt like I was falling into an endless void.

Quickly after I woke up too a shock. I'd jumped up without control, my heart was beating.

I sat there for a moment, looked around, thinking '_What the hell just happened?_'

The strange spasm was of luck though, I spotted a Moblin that was about too take off with Epona.

The Moblin was holding a **Gladius**, with an **arrow quiver** on it's back and a **bow** hanging diagonally from it's shoulder.

As for cloths it wasn't wearing anything but old, beaten-up rags.

I'd quickly gotten up and chased it off with one of Links unorganized **Deku Sticks**, which he leaves laying around, everywhere.

I stayed up the rest of the night to make sure it didn't return.

I had too much on my mind to notice if it had, though.

All of the events that had happened aforetime were racing through my mind.

But I was mainly wondering about Midna, she was acting rather odd, thinking too much.

Of course in the morning, when the sun rose, I blinked and passed out, only to be awoken by Link.

"Illia! Get up!"

I drowsily opened my eyes.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned grumpily.

"We've gotta go soon, we need to see what we can do too defeat that green guy." Link replied, clenching his fist dramatically.

Midna appeared behind him, "Not so fast, bozo."

He fell over, crashing onto my arm.

I yelped as pain surged up my arm, quickly.

Link got up, ignoring me, he turned to Midna. "Why not?"

They argued about him not being ready, I hadn't payed attention, as I was too pissed off that Link hadn't even said 'Oops!' Though I was expecting a full-on 'Sorry!'

After they argued Link had halfheartedly said "Oh! Yeah, sorry?"

I sighed.

I decided to feed Epona, and ride her around, while Link sorted things out.

When I'd gotten back he was sprawled out in the grass asleep.

Midna wasn't in sight.

As I got off of Epona and made sure she couldn't run off, I sat by Link.

I glanced around, too see if I could find Midna, with no success. '_Where'd she run off too_' I wondered.

As I watched the sun go down, I smiled at how beautiful the field was at sunset.

Sleep took me over soon.

When I woke up I was snuggled into Link's left arm.

He was laying there with a big grin, looking at the sky.

I slowly unsnuggled myself and sat up.

'_How embarrassing..._' I'd though to myself, glancing at Link.

He looked at me and said "Morning."

"Uh-huh." I replied.

...

After the brief moment of silence Midna showed up to ruin it.

"Alright, '**_Link_**_,_' lets go, the sword is waiting!"

I was confused, I'd though we were setting out to defeat the '_Green guy._'

But a sword? I assumed I missed it when Link had crushed my arm.

"Where are we getting this sword?" I'd asked impatiently.

"It's the Master Sword, we're getting it from a stone." Midna replied.

That sounded really stupid.

I decided to trail behind.

We walked towards Faron Woods, with our goal set.

We passed a few beasts that decided we'd looked tasty, too bad for them, they caught their fate, Link killed them.

When we got into Faron Woods, Midna said "Now we head for the Temple of Time, which is in the Sacred Grove."

Similar to every time we travel somewhere, some monsters attacked us, Link flailed his sword randomly, which killed them.

For some reason when they died they '_poofed_' into smoke.

When we reached the Temple of Time, Link did a puzzle that involved _Giant Statues. _When he did, we slowly walked too the rock it was firmly placed in.

Link put both his hands on the hilt, and pulled with a "HUH!"

The sword didn't come out.

Obviously confused he repetitively tried again.

After a short while he got annoyed stopped.

"MIDNA? IT'S NOT COMING OUT!" He whined.

"Then you musn't be the reincarnation of the Hero of Time like I thought."

She replied, starting one of their arguments.

While they argued walked up too the sword and pulled it out.

"That wasn't so hard..." I said, examining the blade.

Link and Midna Turned too me with surprise.

"Pshhh, well, it was already out, I just messed up and dropped it." Link said crossing his arms in disbelief.

* * *

Let's mess with the core plot, shall we?

Making her the Hero of Time can add something fresh to the 'hero' role.

Not only is it Heroine now, but the Heroine has no clue how to swing a sword. There's more room for mistakes rather than success.

Next chapter, I'll try to make Midna's POV.

Also, the thing where she felt like she was asleep, felling like she was falling into a void then had a spasm was a Hypnic Jerk.

Google it if your curious.

Don't forget too write a review!


End file.
